


First Kiss

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura gets ahead of herself, Drabble, F/M, Keith has virgin lips, Oneshot, Short Drabble, kallura, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: After a tough battle, Allura gives Keith a reward.Drabble request for Missmarycherry on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

They had done it! They had won!

The battle had been fierce and violent but by barely a hair's breath Voltron and its forces had pulled through to victory!

Allura’s joy and excitement drove her running to the hangar. Her mind was racing and high on adrenaline. Hours of worry drained from her body as she ran.

Keith was just beginning to exit his lion when she entered. He looked haggard and worn. That was likely how the princess managed to catch him off guard.

“You did it! You all won!” She cheered as she rushed forward. Grabbing Keith’s face Allura kissed him square on the mouth before pulling back and jumping up and down. “Yes! Yes! I’m going to go congratulate the others!”

Standing as if made of stone Keith watched the princess rush off before tentatively touching his lips and turning red as a beet. 

_ Th-that… _ he thought as he looked down in embarrassment.  _ That was m-my first… _

Later at dinner, no one could understand why Keith couldn’t look in the princess’s directions or why Allura couldn’t seem to stop smiling at him.


End file.
